


Playin' in the Snow

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, yellow snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Playin' in the Snow

“Damn Ennis, it’s bitter cold out here. Don’t ya think we should be doin’ this somewhere’s else? And we ain’t far from that house neither--someone could see.”  
  
Ennis rocked his hips forward. “Since when were you the one ta begin worryin’?”   
  
“Since I’m standin’ here with bare ass stickin’ out.”  
  
“Mmm, it’s damn near as white as the snow too--like ta of blinded me. Damn perdy though.”  
  
“Shut up--" Jack groaned, "now over to the right more. Yeah, that’s it—right--right--there that's the spot.”  
  
Ennis sucked in a lung-full a' cold air.  
  
“Pull down them jeans farther if ya don’t what ta git ‘em mussed up, Jack.”  
  
Jack shifted his weight to his left leg.  
  
“Damn winter wheat--keeps getting’ in the way," Jack said, poutin'. "It messed up crossin’ the T.”  
  
“Boo-hoo. Way you talk, ya think ya never wrote yer name in the snow before.”


End file.
